


now my secret's out (i think i'm coming down)

by theghosthouse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Never done this before, all catra's bits are flashbacks, bow and glimmer are an old married couple, but not mermista, it's poly but scorpia/mermista would suck, scorpia is dating sea hawk, wlw pride bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghosthouse/pseuds/theghosthouse
Summary: J: what if adora can't remember the Kiss because she-ra sometimes overwhelms her like when she first started transforming? also she was half dead.M: that would be absolutely awful, write itpost-s5 with flashbacks in catra's pov.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Scorpia/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	now my secret's out (i think i'm coming down)

**Author's Note:**

> work title from secret's out by Milkk (check them out!)

Sometimes Adora can’t remember.

Being She-Ra isn’t always the easiest, especially when she’s stressed or worried or scared. In the beginning it had felt almost like a dream- she’d remember enough to know if it was good or bad, enough to know where she’d been and what she’d seen, but it would be hazy, unfocused, half-remembered at best. There are times, even now, she shifts and unshifts and has no recollection of anything in between.

It doesn’t usually matter. She-Ra always saves the day. She’s still  _ Adora _ , she just can’t remember. It’s fine. She can’t remember being a baby, either. Or that one time Catra  _ swore _ she’d woken up in the middle of the night, said ‘No, Kyle, you’re not my  _ type _ ’ and fell back asleep. (She wouldn’t have believed Catra, but Rogelio had woken up and heard her, too.)

This is normal.

What  _ isn’t _ normal is the way Catra’s looking at her right now. Like she can’t quite believe what she sees. And Adora is  _ sure _ that something happened in the Heart, she  _ knows _ it, but all she remembers is Catra reaching for her from above, saying she loved her, and then- blank. She-Ra, memory burglar. Adora thinks she should write a book of Dumb She-Ra Stuff for whoever comes next, because there’s just  _ so much  _ of it.

No, focus. _Catra_. What had happened?

‘Adora, are you okay? You look weird.’ And now Glimmer is concerned, which is very sweet, really, but- Adora hasn’t told Glimmer and Bow about the memory lapses, not since she first started shifting, and it’s  _ fine _ , she’s got this. She’s  _ She-Ra _ .

‘Yeah, I’m fine. We did it! Can we go back to Bright Moon and, like, eat as much cake as the kitchen staff will make?’

‘I could sleep for a  _ month _ ,’ agrees Catra, still looking at Adora like she’s-  _ something _ , and Adora’s too tired to even think about it anymore, so she just nods.

‘ Oh, wait, Catra- Glimmer, I don’t think-’ Bow shoots Glimmer a mildly worried look. ‘We don’t have a room for you, well, there’s the guest suite but it’s kinda been repurposed as Shadow Weaver’s prison-slash-bedroom? Where is she, anyway?’

Catra’s expression is much easier to read, now. Adora thinks it probably matches her own.

They’ll go on.

* * *

It’s when Scorpia tells her that Kyle has a crush on Rogelio (‘Wait, don’t tell him I said that! I’m good at secrets!’) that Catra finally notices she’s starting to act like Shadow Weaver. 

Her old squad, her  _ family _ , or, well- Adora’s more than hers, but since  _ Adora _ had been hers ( _ was never hers _ , whispers her brain, like a traitor) it was almost the same- Kyle had told Scorpia, and not Catra. Scorpia’s an easy person to talk to, sure, but Catra has known him for years, they were  _ friends _ . 

She’d asked him, once, why he let everyone else pick on him, because clumsy or not Kyle was a good shot and smarter than he looked. 

‘Shadow Weaver picks on you. The squad can pick on me.’ 

And if she gave him her own rations after stealing his, if he was the one she talked to in the middle of the night when Adora was fast asleep and her skin burned from Shadow Weaver’s stolen magic, well, it didn’t need to matter.

But Kyle had told Scorpia, and not her, and her first thought had been  _ What if he makes Scorpia realise how shitty I am and she stops being there for me  _ and she realised she was putting Scorpia down so she’d need Catra and  _ Fuck, I’m just like  _ her _ , she got to me anyway, even after she left  _ and Catra isn’t surprised when Scorpia leaves, not really,. She knows she doesn’t deserve friendship. 

Shadow Weaver had raised her to be alone.


End file.
